Spitfire Forever and Always
by labadabadoobah
Summary: "And I know somewhere, somehow...we'll always be together," Wally said, as i looked into is deep green jungle eyes. "Together forever?" I asked. "We will always be, Together forever." He gave me a reassuring glance. "Good." I said giving him a kiss on the cheek. Spitfire3 Starts at denial 3 (where wally becomes dr fate)
1. The begining dundundun derp

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or any of its Characters :)**

**Spitfire Forever 3**

**Each Chapter = 1/2 episode**

**Please Review :))))**

**Artemis' POV**** :P**

"You know who would make the cutest couple?" my best friend M'gann (Megan) said in a playful voice.

I raised my eyebrows, "Who?"

"You. and. Wallyyyy!"

I pretended to fake barf. It actually wasn't that bad a thought...I mean! Not that I'd ever consider it!

"I mean, you're so full of passion...and he's so full of..."

"It?" I joked. We both laughed.

What i hated the absolute most about Wally was his 'Must Impress Megan At All Costs' game.

We watched as Kaldur and Conner trained. Black Canary taught Superboy _a lot_ more than us. He was basically 'Teacher's Pet'. Who could blame her? He was _just _that likeable. Ok, I admit he i_s_ cute. But there are other guys right? _**'Well,' **_she thought to herself, _**'at least I'm not Wally, confessing my love over flirting.' **_Everyone knew that Wally had a huge crush on Megan. But Megan was going for Conner, which totally turned me against her,...soooo Wally was outa luck. I stared at Megan for a while. Wonder why _all_ the boys liked her...well except for Kaldur he's a bit more...stable than the rest. Megan and Conner flirt in front of me. A LOT! Bad choice! Cos' well, it makes me wanna vomit! I thought about it. I mean Superboy liked her and so did Wally! Wait- why am I worried about Wally? I mean it's not like I like him! Urgh Megan! She brought this up! But did she like Wally? It was obvious Megan would never like him and that Superboy and Megan would get together...But Wally _and _Superboy liked Megan and there was no changing that...Red Tornado had come in. Wally stormed up to him and demanded a mission. _**'Typical Wally' **_she said to herself. Red Tornado told him to stand back here with Artemis. _**'I'm gonna freak!' **_Wait! Why was she panicking? She didn't like Wally!

"Hey," Wally said.

'_**WHAT DO I SAY?' **_

"Ummm...hi?" she said lamely gazing into those eyes. Those green jungle eyes...

'_**SNAP OUT OF IT ARTEMIS! THIS IS WALLY WEST! YOU DO NOT LIKE HIM! NADA! **_

If Artemis didn't like Wally...why did she get butterflies everytime she saw, spoke or was even near him? Was it possible that maybe...

Artemis Crock liked Wally West?

**Wally's POV**** :D**

I was just minding his own business, eating my sandwich, when Megan said my name. She was _obviously _talking about how hot I was and how much she liked me. Well what could I say? I'm _just _that likeable. But of course she also said "You". You as in Artemis. He had absolutely no problem with Artemis. Except of course..._everything._ She was way too sarcastic and didn't know when to shut up! She always yelled at him for flirting with Megan and treated him like a baby! Wait! _**She **_always yelled at _**him **_for _**flirting with Megan**_! Maybe Artemis liked him...no way! They hated each

other! Right? At that moment Kaldur had just been beaten by Supes. Red Tornado walked in...

"What up Red?" Wall asked, "Got any new missions for us?"

"Batman assigns missions, Mr West. Clearly you should know that by now."

"Sorry for wanting a little action in my life! It's a bit boring here!" Wally protested.

"Very well then I'll pull it up. Please move to the back Mr West."

I moved to the back with Artemis and said "Hey."

"Umm...hi?"

She is _so _into me. Just kidding.

"This is Kent Nelson, a friend. He is 106 years old..." Red Tornado sighed.

"Guy doesn't look a day over 90." I said to Artemis.

Red Tornado continued "...and he has been missing for twenty-three days. Kent was a charter member of the Justice Society, the precursor to your mentors' Justice League."

Kaldur jumped in "Of course! Nelson was Earth's sorcerer supreme! He was Doctor Fate!"

I scoffed, turning to Artemis"More like "Doctor Fake." Guy knows a little advanced science and "Dumbledores" it up to scare the bad guys and impress the babes."

Everyone glared at me.

* * *

**Hi guysss...ik its really suckish, but i promise itll get better! please review :') ill cry tears of joy if u do!**


	2. Flashback on kent and robbie too

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice! If I did...what happened at the end of endgame would have a sequel and he would come back :)**

**(btw i just wanted to go back to denial and stuff so this will be all fanfic from here on out :P)  
(Happens between denial and whatever the next episode is)**

**Wally's POV**

Ever since I had became Doctor Fate, I felt weird. Kent had said to find my own spitfire, who wouldn't let me get away with nothing. He was about to tell me who, but his words were cut off.

_Someone who won't let me get away with anything..hmm. That definitely excludes Megan...and the only girl he knew, that was in Wally's life, was Artemis...No way...It couldn't! He couldn't have meant Artemis! I mean...She's freaking Artemis!_

"Hey Wally?" a familiar voice said.

"Oh, hey Arty. Watsup?"

"Well...you never told what happened, after you put on the helmet..."

"Oh you know, I was bio-scripted into becoming Doctor Fate for a couple of minutes. No biggie."

"Wait, you're still claiming there's no such thing as magic?" She scoffed, "If that's how you feel, why keep it at all?"

I thought for a minute, rather than the fact Kent still talked to me through it..

"...Souvenir."

Artemis rolled her eyes, "Ugh. Geek!"

I smiled and looked at the helmet. If what Kent said was true, about Artemis. He would have to do a lot of convincing. But somewhere deep inside me. I knew it was true.

_Meanwhile, I'm sticking to Megalicious._

**Artemis' POV**

_Ugh_... She could just believe Wally! It was like he was afraid of believing it. She thought about turning around and walking to Megan's room. _Ugh, I might bump into Wally if I do..._she thought for a minute. _Hey what am I afraid of? I'm Artemis! Goddess of the hunt for freaking out loud!_ She walked towards Megan's room when she bumped into Robin. _Great, now I have to deal with Boy Wonder. _

"Hey Art!"

"Oh. Hey Rob, watsup?"

"Not much...but. I dooo need help on my homework. Could you help me?"

"No."

"Pleeeeeeaase?"

"No!"

Pretty, pretty please?"

"For the last time. N-O spells NO!"

"Pretty, pretty, pretty please? If you say no, I'll tell Wally you liiiike him." He smirked.

"WHAT! WHERE THE HECK DID YOU HEAR THAT FROM!"

"Oh please, it is SO obvious! You two are constantly flirting! In your fights and need I not add what Kent said to Wally about you? IT IS SO DARN OBVIOUS ARTEMIS! JUST GIVE IT UP! You like him...he likes you!"

"WHAT! He likes Megan! And I do NOT make it obvious!"

"Oh? So you admit you _do _like him"

"No comment."

"Just help me on my homework already!"

"Fine. But just this once."


End file.
